Halloween Joy
by Airwalk55
Summary: All hallows eve. Inu goes to Kagome's house! Complete


A/N: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA TO MY UTMOST DISAPPOINTMENT. Wish I did, but don't. **Sigh heavily* You are warned that this may be OOC. All comments of me are in parentheses. This is my first lemonade stand. I hope it sells. Be sure to read my first and second fanfics, this is my third, entitled A Funny Thing Called Love and Undergarments.  
  
Halloween Joy  
  
Colorful leaves drifted from the towering trees as winter approached, warm weather defied winter. In present day Japan, Higurashi Kagome prepared her costume for a night of trick-or-treating fun with her friends. Her self-made costume was of a sheer, pastel blue color resembling a genie outfit. The two-piece outfit bared her midriff. The top consisted of a skimpy bikini-like thing with a layer of filmy blue cloth on top of it. The bottom was a see-through blue skirt that drifted gracefully to her ankles, her hip area clothed with a pair of light blue, short, snug-fitting shorts. (All of her family had gone to a relative's house far away and wouldn't return for two weeks. If Kagome's mother had been home, she would have probably thrown herself across the doorframe to keep her daughter from setting foot outside.) Finished with her creation, Kagome put on her costume and surveyed herself in her mirror.  
  
I wonder what Inuyasha would think if he saw me in this outfit. He'd probably think I'd gone crazy. He probably wouldn't even care! Oh well. I think I look decent. Inuyasha isn't supposed to come for me until tomorrow so I won't have to worry about his reaction to my outfit.  
  
Inuyasha sat by the well in his own time.  
  
Where is Kagome? I miss her, but I promised her until tomorrow. Inuyasha grumbled impatiently. Maybe I'll just go and see what she's up to.  
  
Inuyasha leaped into the well to Kagome's time and bounded up to Kagome's windowsill. Looking in he saw Kagome standing in her room sporting the most alluring outfit ever. Hanging onto the windowsill, Inuyasha gaped at the lovely girl before him. He could see every curve of her voluptuous body as she turned in front of the mirror to survey her handiwork. Desire welled within him.  
  
Snap out of it. You can't have her.  
  
Suddenly feeling a chill run down her spine, Kagome sensed someone else in proximity. She glanced over to the window and gasped in surprise to see the dog-eared, silver-haired hanyou sitting there staring at her in a reverie.  
  
Seeing Kagome turn toward him, Inuyasha slowly shook himself from his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Kagome hurried over to open the window. When she did, Inuyasha landed lightly into her room.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" queried Kagome. All the poor hanyou could do was stare in awe. "Inuyasha, did you hear me?"  
  
Snapping his mind back on track, Inuyasha replied, "I..uh…got bored." Accepting his answer, Kagome smiled at him, her smile bathing him in happiness until he suddenly had a thought. "Who are you dressing up for like that?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Inuyasha? This is my Halloween costume!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Kagome explained the concept of Halloween and costumes to Inuyasha.  
  
"Some of my friends and I are going out."  
  
"I'm coming with you Kagome. I don't like the idea of you dressed like that and going out with a bunch of weak human girls." Inuyasha said concerned. Then realizing what he'd just said, he continued, "Sango would kill me if I let harm come to you, and I have nothing better to do. I still need you to help find shards. I'm going with you Kagome."  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
Unable to force Inuyasha to go back to his time, Kagome reluctantly agreed that he could come.  
  
"Well, I guess you won't need a costume. Just promise me you won't hurt anyone Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh! What makes you think I'll hurt anyone! Stupid wench." I'm spending the entire night with Kagome! I'll have to restrain myself. She smells so good, and she's dressed so mouth-wateringly. No. Snap out of it.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha jumped as the phone rang, startling them both. As Kagome ran to get the phone, Inuyasha dreamily watched her retreating back.  
  
Coming back, Kagome announced that her friends had just cancelled on her and couldn't go after all.  
  
Later.  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha! Lets go!" Kagome yelled merrily as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and tugged him down the street. Inuyasha blushed as Kagome held his hand as she ran down the street.  
  
They were entering an area that was thickly populated with masked children. Inuyasha spun around when he sensed people everywhere but saw only demons! He pulled out the Tetsaiga and pushed Kagome behind him. "Kagome, stay behind me. There are youkai everywhere, but I can't sense their youki."  
  
"Silly! Put away that katana; those are kids dressed up in costumes as I am. I explained them earlier Inuyasha!"  
  
"Feh! I knew that!"  
  
Then a prince strolled up to Kagome. "Kagome-chan, how are you! Is your arthritis pain gone?" said Hojo.  
  
"Hojo-kun! What a surprise! Umm. I'm fine."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and a low growl began to form in his throat. So this is that baka Hojo. I'll rip him to shreds before he even touches my Kagome. Look at that lecherous guy. His politeness aggravates me. How dare he call her Kagome-chan I'll tear out those roving eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I think we should go back to your house now." Inuyasha said deliberately to Kagome.  
  
Oh. Kagome's taking that guy home with her? Who is he?  
  
"Oh! Hojo-kun, this is Inuyasha! Inuyasha, this is Hojo-kun."  
  
Hojo bowed at Inuyasha as Inuyasha just stood and glared at him.  
  
After talking to Kagome some more, Hojo said goodbye to Kagome. As Hojo left, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her back toward her empty house.  
  
~entering Kagome's home~  
  
"Inuyasha, why do you always have to be so rude! Hojo-kun was only being nice."  
  
"Feh! I wasn't being rude, I just didn't like him, that's all." I'm in an empty house with Kagome! "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."  
  
Did I just hear Inuyasha say that? He likes me!  
  
"Do you want something to eat Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, suddenly changing the subject and surprising Inuyasha.  
  
"Can I have some ramen?"  
  
"Sure, let me go boil some water. You sit on the couch."  
  
After eating the ramen, Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the couch watching TV. As time passed, Kagome drifted to sleep and her head landed in his lap.  
  
Kami! She's lying on my lap! She's still wearing her costume for Hallo-something. Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping girl and felt desire well strongly within him. He gently lifted her in his arms, carried her up the stairs to her bedroom, and deposited her on the bed. I won't do anything to hurt Kagome. Never. I'll just sit in that chair over there.  
  
Inuyasha sat down in the chair and promptly fell asleep dreaming about Kagome.  
  
As she woke, she saw Inuyasha asleep on her chair. Silently getting up, she walked over to him. She then softly moved to straddle him and rested her head on his chest, amazed at what she'd just done. Amazingly, he did not wake. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart. I should get up, but this feels so wonderful. **sigh* He'd never let me do this if he were awake. If only he would be holding me. He doesn't love me. He's in so deep of a sleep. I suddenly have the urge to touch his ears. On impulse, she stroked one of his velvety, white, triangular ears. At this, Inuyasha, half dreaming and half awake, let out a low growl of pleasure. I don't want to wake from this dream. It feels almost real. Seeing that he didn't wake, Kagome boldly lifted her head from his chest and placed a feather soft kiss on his lips.  
  
Inuyasha's amber eyes popped open as he realized this wasn't a dream. Chocolate brown eyes stared into his amber ones. Both their cheeks were painted with red.  
  
I'm such a baka. He keeps staring at me. He'll push me away. I want to stroke his ears again!  
  
She's straddling me! Did she really just kiss me then?  
  
They stared into each other's eyes until her hesitant hand reached up and captured his other ear between her fingers and began a slow and delicate massage. Inuyasha's eyes drifted shut as he began to purr again with pleasure; his hands involuntarily settled onto her hips.  
  
Kami! Now I know why he didn't ever want his ears touched! He's so huge! Kagome thought as she felt him stiffen beneath her.  
  
"Kagome, do you know what you're doing to me?" Inuyasha growled hoarsely. I want you Kagome. If you don't stop touching my ears right now I'll…  
  
"Yes Inuyasha." Kagome squeaked as her hand continued to massage his ear. This is what I want. I want you Inuyasha. I need you. I Love you. Please accept me. Slowly, Kagome shifted in his lap, slowly rubbing herself against his erection, causing him to growl.  
  
Inuyasha reached up and stilled her hand, his clawed one seizing her soft one. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed them, staring deep into her eyes. Setting her hand down, his own returned to her waist. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide as Kagome suddenly closed the distance between them and captured his mouth with her own. Her lips felt warm and soft on his, increasing the throb of longing in his groin. As her lips flickered at his lips, asking for entrance, he opened his mouth to her, their tongues dancing together. Her mouth was hot and insatiable. When they finally broke apart, they were breathless.  
  
I love you. Both Kagome and Inuyasha thought at the same time.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you want me?"  
  
"Yes" Inuyasha replied simply.  
  
As he said yes, Kagome began to rock her hips against him, eliciting a groan from him. Still dressed in her revealing Halloween costume, Kagome felt him stiffen more. Getting up from his lap, she took his hand and drew him to the bed. Inuyasha followed her in incredulously, not believing what a gift he was receiving.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure?" Inuyasha queried uncertainly.  
  
"Yes." Kagome replied firmly. She moved onto the bed, pulling him down beside her. Lying side by side, the held each other. Inuyasha rained little kisses down her throat toward the low neckline of her costume. His hand fell over one of her breasts to caress it lightly, making her gasp; in return, she placed her hand on him and stroked gently. Their mouths clashed with sudden intense passion. When they broke apart, Kagome's delicate hands began to untie his hakama as he began to undress her. Both nude, Inuyasha laid himself on top of her body. His ivory hair blending with her indigo black, his hands slid down her sides to her warmth. Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha questioned Kagome for permission with his eyes before sliding two fingers deep into her, careful not to hurt her. As his fingers began moving languorously in and out of her, she began to moan at the erotic sensation he caused. Drawing his fingers out, he licked them, tasting the sweet essence of his Kagome. Left on the brink of fulfillment, Kagome sought to return the blissful torture. Suddenly pushing him beneath her, she straddled him as she stroked his ears gently and then slid down his muscular so her head was level with his pelvis. Inuyasha lifted his head questioningly in confusion as to why she had stopped. Then he received his answer. She took him into the warm, tight heat of her mouth, moving her tongue over him causing him to groan uncontrollably as he stiffened to even greater proportions. As she lifted her head, he fluidly flipped her beneath him and, in one quick motion, positioned himself at her opening. Holding back the instinct to pound into her, he slid slowly into her entrance in consideration that this was her first time and would hurt. Holding himself still for a moment to allow her to adjust, his muscles quivered at the effort. He shut his eyes as he tried to hold back. Kagome reached her arms up to clasp his shoulders and lifted her hips upward, driving him into her completely. His eyes popped open to see Kagome smiling at him. He began to grind into her as she insistently pushed herself into him.  
  
"Hurry Inuyasha, hurry. Faster, oh please Inuyasha."  
  
At these words, Inuyasha began to fervently pound into her, grinding his hips against hers as she moved in unison with him. Their bodies worked as one. As orgasm neared for Kagome, her vaginal muscles clamped around him. Calling out each other's names, Inuyasha's seed spilled deep into Kagome, marking her as his forever. (No need to mark her Inu, she was already yours forever. I was going to make him cry out Kikyou and then have a long chapter series but decided against it 'cause I hate Kikyou. No offense to Kikyou lovers.)  
  
Finally fulfilling their desires (for now), they collapsed side by side in each other's arms. Kagome blushed as she recalled what she'd just done. Inuyasha looked down at the girl of his dreams and wondered why she had chosen him.  
  
"Ai shiteru Inuyasha." Kagome said before she could change her mind. She held her breath as she waited for an answer, praying that he would not push her away with disgust.  
  
"I love you too Kagome. Mamotte ageru (I'll protect you), always." Inuyasha replied without hesitation.  
  
Shyly, Kagome suggested blushingly as she pulled the blanket up modestly to cover her breasts, "Do you want to take a bath Inuyasha?"  
  
"Don't cover yourself Kagome," Inuyasha said while reaching over to hug her. "It's not like I didn't already see everything. Can we bathe together?"  
  
"That's what I was hoping for," Kagome mumbled, her face turning an alarming shade of red.  
  
The two lovers stepped into the bathroom, not worried about time as Kagome's family wouldn't be back for two weeks. (You know what happens. Happily ever after. So whatcha think? Reviews pleeeeeeese!) 


End file.
